Let it Snow
by dgschneider
Summary: A Secret Santa present for grc73! A post Christmas adventure set after The Santa in the Slush (season 3) All Booth and Brennan, a long road trip and way too much snow OR maybe just enough.


Happy Holidays! This is my Secret Santa present for grc73. Her first request spoke directly to my heart because there are few things I love more than writing about possible B & B first times! The hardest part was picking from all the possible stories. The easy part was watching the early part of season 3 about a billion times. Hopefully this is something like what you had in mind when you made your wish list! Best Wishes for much joy and love in this beautiful season!

Let it Snow

"We should have stayed, Booth." She wasn't sure, but she swore she heard him growl quietly under his breath, which turned out to be his only response. Taking a deep breath and huffing it out in frustration, Dr. Temperance Brennan turned her attention back out the passenger window.

The snow was piled high along the side of the road where the plows pushed it aside forming high ridges. Here and there vehicles were scattered randomly, angled off the road, in various stages of abandonment, some practically buried in snow had obviously been sitting there for quite some time, while others were barely covered, and every state in between. The snow was falling fast, big, heavy flakes, pouring from the sky, visibility was terrible.

She didn't want to say Rebecca was right, wouldn't say it, though at the moment she was tempted, her frustration growing with each painstaking mile they traveled. It would hurt Booth, after everything he went through to get Parker up to Vermont, after the guilt trip the woman laid on him, pressing him to bring Parker up to Vermont sooner, forcing them to spend most of his time with his son driving.

"We should pull over," she mused quietly, "at least until the storm eases up."

"No...just...no, okay?" There was a long pause before he finished his thought. "We're on the road, we should just stay on the road, okay? Besides, I'm fine. I can see just fine. My driving is just fine." Turning her attention from the passenger window out toward the road, she squinted into the sea of white pelting the windshield before looking over at her partner in utter disbelief. It was lost on him, her expression, he didn't see it, he stopped his hallmark glances over at her miles ago, keeping his focus fixed on the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel with great intensity.

They first heard the National Weather Service Blizzard Warning on the radio, when they were passing through Philadelphia on I-95. Parker was playfully dancing to the music in his booster seat while Booth pointed out a few landmarks from his childhood to her when the loud blare of the Emergency Broadcasting System interrupted them.

Then Rebecca brought it up when they met at the Wilburton Inn to hand Parker off. Reluctantly, after a rather clear prompting from Captain Fantastic, she suggested they stay and wait out the storm there, with them. She wasn't a master of social cues by any means, but even she could tell it was awkward and forced, no one was comfortable with her suggestion, especially not Booth, who insisted they get right back on the road. She was sure that had more to do with getting away from Rebecca and watching Parker interact with her and her boyfriend, which was obviously painful for him, than getting ahead of the storm.

There was no getting ahead of the storm, it was already on top of them. She sighed, sinking back into the same position she held for what seemed like hours now, staring out the passenger window. Awkward or not, they should've stayed. Booth must have read her uneasiness because he answered her unspoken concerns.

"We're fine, Bones, I promise, we'll be fine, I'll get you home safe and back in your lab in no time, okay?" Nothing about his tone was as reassuring, his voice taut and tense, full of forced cheer and encouragement. And she wished she hadn't made such a big deal about him dragging her away from the lab and her work when he asked her to come with him to take the boy to his mother.

Dragged was really the wrong word, he didn't drag her away, not really.

Things were different between them these days, changing all the time, and for the better, at least she thought it was a good change. The familiarity they shared, the ease of their friendship and partnership, and something more, there was something more growing between them. A draw, a pull, to stand closer, to lean in. She found herself enjoying every little touch, every time he brushed against her, each sending a thrill running through her she could no longer deny.

Maybe that's why she agreed to Caroline's demands, kissing Booth, being given a reason to kiss him, an excuse, didn't seem like a high price to pay. It was satisfying, a reward for being willing to make this Christmas gathering work for her father. Because Booth was right, he could have talked to Caroline and she would've listened to him. Letting out a slow, measured breath, she looked over at her partner, his fine features and strong build. He looked good in sweaters, he'd been wearing them recently, he was wearing one now over a collared shirt.

As her eyes darted around, but kept returning to his lips, to those lips and that kiss. It wasn't the first time they kissed. It was late and dark and raining and she was a little drunk the first time, drunker than she cared to admit, but not so drunk that she couldn't think. That kiss was different, different than anything she'd ever felt before. He said he thought this thing between them was going somewhere and she believed him after that kiss. It scared her. He scared her, with his ability to waltz past her defenses.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

Nearly four years later, and she still remembered every vivid detail of that kiss. It haunted her dreams and prompted her fantasies. Still, she could maintain control, she could manage her affection for him. But after this kiss, the one they just shared under the mistletoe in her office, she wasn't so sure about that. This one was stronger, more powerful, it ran deeper, years of friendship connecting them, it begged more loudly for more. The mere memory of it sent a visible shiver running through her.

"You okay, Bones? I can turn the heater up if you need me to."

"I don't care about getting back to the lab, Booth." Which didn't answer his question at all, but somehow seemed more important for him to know than whether or not she was cold.

"Oh...okay." He pulled his attention away from the road for one brief second, he needed to see her, gauge her mood, to try and understand where that statement was coming from. Nothing was ever more important to her than getting back to her lab.

The sound of the car in front of them spinning on the icy roads, banging into a car abandoned on the side of the road, flipping and crashing into the snowbank, startled them.

She mumbled her surprise as he flipped his siren and lights on, pulling carefully to a stop behind the wrecked car. Lost in the wreckage in front of her, she barely heard him call in the accident over his radio. It was the rush of cold air and flurry of snowflakes that blew in with it when he opened the truck door that shook her back into the moment.

"You, stay in the truck." He pointed directly at her as he spoke, taken momentarily by her still shocked expression. "Bones," he needed to make sure she heard him. "Bones," but it took a minute for her to acknowledge him, her eyes darting between the crumpled metal and him. Even then, she barely turned her head toward him, her gaze still pulled toward the wreck. "Bones, stay here, okay?" Her hand already on the door, she pulled the handle, and jumped out before he could finish his admonition, leaving him to chase her across the icy road. "Bones, I told you to...Goddammit, are you ever going to listen to me?"

"I am far better qualified to assess the occupants physical state than you are, Booth." Turning toward her, he reached out and grabbed ahold of her arms just above the elbow as she started to slip and fall. Clinging to each other, they wobbled and slid while struggling to regain their balance.

"You okay?" She caught his eyes, just for a moment. Something changed in him as he steadied her and she watched as the tension of the last few hours melted away.

Those warm brown eyes, filled with the same tender concern they always seemed to hold for her, held her captive for just a beat, a split second. She watched as his gaze slipped from her eyes, down to her lips, then back up again. It wasn't the first time since their coerced kiss that it happened and he wasn't the only one guilty of it and like all the other times, they both looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes," clearing her throat she chuckled lightly, moving to brush soft curls that insisted on blowing in her face, away. "I'm fine."

"Be careful." He added as he let go and took the last few steps toward the scene of the accident.

He was good with people, natural and sincere. She loved that about him, envied it actually, and often found herself entranced watching him interact. He was so personable, easily connecting on a level she felt entirely incapable of, with the exception of him, of course, and Angela, Hodgins especially since their shared experience kidnapped and buried alive, Zack, though that was a different relationship altogether, her mind wandered through the list of people in her life, Cam, her father and brother, though she wasn't sure where they fit on that scale, her ability to relate to them was improving, largely because of Booth.

Booth.

There he was, his body halfway in the car, talking with the woman driving, a mom, checking on her daughter in the back seat. He set people at ease which was what they needed most in a situation like this. They felt safe with him. The woman was already settling down, less tears and worried wails. She would never know how difficult these last couple of weeks were for him. How hurt he was when he thought he wasn't going to be able to spend Christmas with his son or insecure, threatened, robbed he was watching another man step into his son's life as a father figure just because he was dating his ex. To her, to this mother and her young daughter, he was calm and strong and sure, they felt like they were the only people in the world, their needs a priority above everything else.

He assessed the situation, talked to them, reassured them, then introduced her, promising that she would take care of them while he got some supplies from the back of the SUV. She stepped forward and took the woman's hand, encouraging her to stay still while they waited for help. Emergency blankets, a basic first aid kit, a stuffed toy Parker left behind in the truck, he gave them all to Bones to help them while he set up flares in the road.

They worked side by side until emergency services got there. Then stayed close to offer comfort and support, gradually pulling away and letting the locals take over. Standing back, side by side, they watched as the EMTs loaded mother and daughter in the ambulance. Looking straight ahead, his gaze never wavering, he spoke, blowing on his gloved hands as he rubbed them together.

"That officer over there says it's gonna get worse." Motioning with his head, she followed his gaze.

"The storm?" He nodded, humbly.

"Oh." She answered, not sure if it was a good time to suggest they stop again.

"Yeah, he told me about a hotel not very far up the road. There's a restaurant there too, maybe we can grab something to eat, but...uh...he thinks we probably need to plan on spending the night." Turning, he caught the relief in her eyes. "I think we should do it," he added, pausing briefly, "stop until the storm lets up, you know, find a place for the night." She nodded in agreement and without saying another word about it, they moved to get back in the truck.

Following the police car, they exited the freeway, slowly winding their way to the little town of Catskill in upstate New York. The officer motioned them over, signaling to a long bank of single level rooms. The neon sign was bright, even in the thick falling snow, with a swooping arrow pointing in the direction of warmth and comfort. Their spirits lifted. Peloke's Inn was old, but it looked freshly painted and cars lined the parking lot.

"This doesn't look bad." Brennan commented as she looped her arm through Booth's. The snow was deep, causing them to sink with every step, making it hard to walk as it crunched and collapsed under their feet.

"No, not bad." Booth offered, which really meant better than what they passed on their way into town, "and really, it's just for the night, right? Just to get us off the road and outta this storm, so, it doesn't have to be perfect." Perfect being a relative term, which at the moment meant settling for dry and warm, preferably no bedbugs.

The Motel was full, no available rooms.

They headed back out into the weather with a map marked to show other hotels in the area and started what would turn out to be a lengthy night of searching. Motels, hotels, inns, bed and breakfasts, resorts, lodges, between the holiday and the storm forcing people off the roads, they were all full, no rooms available. It wasn't particularly late, but already dark and getting in and out of the SUV, trudging through the snow, only to cross one more place off their list because it was full, was getting old. Their normal bickering turned into flat out arguing.

By the time they stumbled into the Catskill Mountain Lodge they were cold and wet, tired from what felt like an endless day that started long before the sun came up, hungry, and, above all else, irritable. They must have been quite a sight because the older couple at the front desk greeted them with an outpouring of sympathy.

"You two look like you could use a place to stay." The heavy set, older gentleman had to be in his late sixties, his voice was rough but his eyes were bright and happy. He introduced himself as Walter and his wife as Francine, though he called her Frankie. "It's your lucky day, I have one left."

"We'll take it." They said in unison, their relief visible. Both partners reached for their wallets at the same time to pay and the momentary reprieve from their long night of quarreling ended right there.

"Just put that away, Bones, I -" Booth commanded quietly out of the corner of his mouth.

She cut him off before he could finish with a rather indignant, "no."

"I asked you to come with me, I got you into this mess. I'm payi-"

"Nonsense," she countered, pushing her credit card out in front of his as she scrambled to pull his hands back. Knowing, as she did, that he already spent more money taking Parker up to Vermont than he could afford, she was insistent. "I can do this, I can cover it, Booth, besides, stopping for the night was my idea. I should pay for it."

Walter smiled patiently at the pair, pulling his wife up alongside him, as they watched the younger couple grapple. Finally, clearing his throat loudly, he pointed up above their heads.

Mistletoe.

"I've learned a little somethin' from over forty years of marriage, son. There's no argument a little lovin' can't fix." Everything about him reminded Booth of his grandfather, right down to the playful twinkle in his eyes. "So, just lay one on 'er there, sport, so y'all can get out of those wet clothes and get settled in for the night."

Booth looked up at the mistletoe, then back down at the older man. Letting out a tired sigh, he listened as his partner began the same explanation they used countless times when people assumed they were a romantic couple.

"Oh...no...we're not a coup-" Something in him snapped and instead of standing there nodding or jumping in to support her, he turned, cradling her cheeks in his hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss, light at first, then heavy and deep.

Mistletoe.

Her last conscious act was to push her credit card closer to Walter and pull Booth's back. After that she was lost in the dreamy familiarity of his kiss, her hands pulling in to cling to his jacket. When Booth finally pulled away she swayed, pleasantly dizzy.

"See, better already." Walter gloated, nudging his wife with his shoulder. "A good kiss never fails." Signing the room receipt, she took the key from Walter.

There were formalities, of course, rolling her eyes at her husband's proclaimed victory, Frankie stepped up to tell them all the things you might expect to hear when checking into a high end lodge, how late room service was available, where the ice machines were, the indoor swimming pool and hot tub, gym, and directions to their room. She really hoped Booth was listening because even though she heard it all, none of it registered, her mind was in other places, doing other things. A fact the old man zeroed in on immediately.

"I can hang that mistletoe over the bed if you need me to." He needled with mischief in his eyes.

"Ignore him," his wife griped, shaking her head and giving him a little backhanded whack to the chest. "He's just an old coot that doesn't know when to stop."

Walking silently down the halls to their room, Booth watched as she absently lifted her fingers to her lips tracing lightly where his were just a few minutes before. Obviously lost in thought, he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking in the wake of their kiss. He knew her well enough to know running was a real possibility, she never let people get too close. Intimacy was sex to her, she kept it purposefully separate from emotion, with rare exception, even then she was prone to pull away before they could ever breach her defenses. There was no way for them to do this, to be in a relationship together, that wouldn't trigger everything she feared. He needed to ease her conflicted mind and heart, knowing, though she couldn't physically leave because of the blizzard, she could still run.

"We're even now, you know?"

"I don't know...I...I don't know what that means."

"It means, you kissed me under the mistletoe and now I kissed you the same, so we're even, right?"

"Oh, okay." It seemed logical and she was nodding though he wasn't sure exactly if that meant she was buying his excuse for the kiss or still dazed. It was a, wow, it was a really good kiss, better than the one in her office if he did say so himself. He kept talking after a long pause, unable to bear the awkward silence growing between them.

"So, we're good, right? You and me, because we're, you know...even...now."

"Good, yes."

Opening the door, Booth turned on the lights, and ushered her in with his hand slipping to the small of her back. They froze, standing there in the entryway staring. It was beautiful, far above sparse motel rooms with scratchy polyester bedspreads. This perfect for two weary travelers. From where they stood, they could see straight through to a large bay window, open curtains and exterior lights gave them a clear view of the fast falling snow. It was magical, now that they weren't out in it.

Walking in, they passed an open archway that led to a bathroom suite with an old fashioned high-backed clawfoot tub, complete with what surely promised to be fluffy white linens draped over the edge. There was a glass walled shower off to the side, but his mind was stuck on that tub, which, he already calculated, was easily large enough for two. It sent his mind reeling, distracted as he considered the possibilities. Three narrow picture windows lined up on the wall by the tub offered both privacy and a fantastic view of the mountains that surrounded the lodge.

Their eyes darted around, taking the rest of the room. It felt rustic, with a large stone fireplace with wood stacked high on the hearth, but had every modern amenity. A small antique table and chairs, flat screen television mounted on the wall, stained wood cabinet holding a wet bar and snacks, and Keurig coffee maker, their eyes danced around, taking it all in, then landed on the focal point of the whole room, a bed, just one.

They were so eager to take the room when it was offered to them that they didn't think to ask if there were two beds in it. Simultaneously, they turned and looked at each other, then back at the antique sleigh bed covered in a puffy down comforter and piled high with pillows. It wasn't big, a full sized bed, maybe queen at the largest, and though it looked inviting, it felt complicated.

"You need to get warm." Booth said, breaking the stalemate. "You take the first bath and I'll order us some food from room service." She was about to protest but opted just to nod in agreement instead.

She was headed to the bathroom, the open suite bathroom, when she paused, closing her eyes momentarily before speaking.

"I didn't bring any clothes with me." It was supposed to be a day trip, nearly fourteen, maybe fifteen hours of driving round trip. They left very early in the morning with the intent of dropping Parker off and coming straight back to D.C.. "I...I don't have anything dry to put on."

"You get in the bath and I'll go check the truck, maybe my gym bag is still in there."

"Booth."

She stood in the opening to the bathroom suite, there was no door to close, she would have to undress right there. Which, in theory, didn't bother her, she wasn't a believer in all those stodgy protestant values and their strict constructs of modesty. But, for some reason, being there, in the room with Booth, she felt different about it, and she wasn't sure if it was because of her feelings for him, which seemed to be harder and harder to suppress of late, or the fact that she knew it would make him uncomfortable, either way she felt suddenly shy.

"It's okay. I won't look." Those deeply sensitive eyes connected with hers, he had a way with her, something about him that always seemed to calm her storm. Chuckling, she shook her head as he slowly pulled his hand up over his eyes and turned, feeling his way into the other room.

Letting out a long, tired sigh, she looked out the window at the still falling snow, nature never felt quite so much like an enemy to her. They fought it all day, from the moment they got on the road, and there was no end to it. She stared at it for a few minutes before she finally sunk down into a hot bath, it stung at first, the warm water against her cold skin, but the discomfort didn't last and soon she found herself warm, relaxing for the first time since they dropped Parker off.

She listened to Booth as he buzzed around the hotel room, she was sure he was being purposefully loud so she could tell where he was. Cheers of victory rang out when the fire roared to life in the fireplace. He called out to her, questions back and forth while he ordered room service and announced that he was going to be passing by the the opening to the bathroom suite when he left to check the truck for his gym bag. She peeked over the edge of the tub watching him as he went, all bundled up.

It wasn't long before she heard the locking mechanism clunk into place and the door to their hotel room open and close.

"Hey, Bones, it's our lucky day," she laughed sardonically, lucky. "I found my go-bag. I coulda sworn I took it up to my office months ago." She watched as he quickly passed by and listened as he rifled through the bag, mumbling. "There's a couple t-shirts, some sweats, boxers, it's all clean." Then a little louder, "I'll just bring you the bag and you can take what you want."

It was a tricky exchange, bag in one hand, the other hand covering his eyes, he stumbled into the suite, keeping his head down.

"Booth, that really isn't necessary." The bathtub was deep and her wet clothes were close to the archway that separated it from the rest of the room. Peeking through his fingers, he tested his view before dropping his hand.

"Just keepin' it…" he didn't know what to say. Proper? Professional? Respectful? "You know, just trying to be…"

"I know," she saved him, "but I trust you. I know you'd never take advantage." She sounded almost a little disappointed.

He was far enough away from the tub that he couldn't see anything but her bare arms and shoulders which were folded loosely across the edge of the tub. That was enough, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, wet wisps clinging to her neck. Swallowing hard, he reminded himself that he could do this, could be close to her and not act on his feelings, he did it everyday. His eyes drifted to her lips, lingering, suspended in the memory of their kiss. He'd done it for years now, subjugate his attraction to her, why should tonight be any different? Kiss or no kiss, right? They were partners and friends, two things he valued deeply. He needed to respect that, he reminded himself, he needed to respect her. It's just that it was getting harder and harder to do that, especially after that kiss in her office and the one in the lobby, God, what was he thinking?

"I'm gonna...I'll just...go...out there."

Booth was laying out her clothes by the fire to dry when she rounded the corner wearing one of his Flyers t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring at the waist. Stammering, he froze, eyes wide, darting across her. She'd seen that look before from him, several times, when she was dressed up for a banquet or one of the Jeffersonian's fundraising galas she was always dragging him to. Most notably when she came out wearing the little black dress he picked out for her when they were undercover in Las Vegas. She could understand it in the context of those settings, or at least she thought she did, but she wasn't dressed up, there was nothing attractive or sexy about what she was wearing, which led her to believe something was wrong.

"What?" Nervous, she stood facing him, fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt as she shifted her weight back and forth. "Did I pick the wrong shirt?"

"No."

"I can change if this one holds some particular-"

"No." He spoke over her .

"...importance."

"No, really, you're fine, Bones, it's...just...it's fine." Smiling, he tried to play off his heated look, but he was obviously shaken.

This was exactly why he wanted to keep driving, why he didn't want to stop. Things were changing between them, their friendship deepening, becoming something more, and holding back the wave of desire he felt for her seemed impossible at times. There was an ever present undertow of tension that connected them, an unspoken dialogue and that kiss in the lobby was a manifestation of it.

It was the way she held onto him when they kissed, her hands grabbing ahold of him. The feel of her lips on his, the way his heart raced when he was close to her, the shallow breaths she inspired, the way her lips clung to his when he pulled away, chasing him, refusing to let him go. How was he supposed to resist that, resist her, especially when they were alone, away from work and all the professional boundaries that kept them apart? How could he resist when she was standing right in front of him?

"I can get that, Booth, you should get in." Her quiet words broke the heavy silence his thoughts created between them.

"Right." He nodded in agreement, setting the shirt he was holding back down in her pile of clothes and taking a sharp, deep breath. A hot bath would sooth his aching back and feet, though the wasn't certain how relaxed he'd be knowing she was out in the other room. "I ordered food." He added, moving past her. Catching her side, his hand brushed lightly along the soft curve of her hip, lingering longer than it should. Her stifled hum pulled his attention and he watched as her eyes fell shut before he pulled his hand away. "It should...uh...it should be here...soon." He called out over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom.

They were dancing carefully around each other, tip toeing, feeling the deep pull of mutual attraction draw them closer only to push against it, forcibly separating, tension building with every interaction.

Dinner was spent at the little table and chairs in the room, light conversation, an air of electricity buzzing between them. It was in the brush of his leg against hers under the cramped table. In the thrill that ran through him when her hand landed on his arm as she told him about the godawful liquor her father made under his prison bunk. It was the visible spark found in stolen glances. First one then the other caught with eyeing that bed, which was quickly becoming the elephant in the room. Purposefully ignored, but impossible to avoid.

"So, I can sleep on the floo-" He stated bluntly when he caught her looking longingly at the bed.

"No." She jumped to correct him. "Don't be ridiculous." The conversation stalled for a moment as they both stood on opposite sides of the bed. "This is nothing, I mean, we're both adults."

"And we've done it before." he added, speeding up to clarify because it came out wrong. "Well, not _done_ _it_ , as in, you know, _it._ "

"Sex?" He shot her a look.

"I mean we've slept, as in actually sleep, we've slept, you know, separately, but in the same bed...before." Stumbling over his own words he just shook his head, she was right, this was ridiculous.

"When Angela's boyfriend was killed and you came out to New Mexico to help with the investigation. There was only that...that...collapsable bed."

"Hideabed." Taking a few steps she moved to the foot of the bed.

"We shared that."

"And undercover...in Las Vegas." He moved too coming to stand beside her. She nodded in agreement. Reaching up, she let her hands rest of the cherrywood curve of the sleigh bed footboard. Sliding her hands along the curve of the wood he watched her expression soften and turn solemn, almost reverent.

"You stayed with me after the gravedigger." Moved by the memory, he reached out letting his hand fall on hers, his thumb rubbing lightly against hers.

"It's just a bed." He declared and she agreed quietly. "Hey, why don't we stack up those pillows against the headboard and maybe we can watch a movie or something."

It was a start, a good way to prove themselves, and they settled next to each other flipping channels until they found something they could both agree on. No to sports, too much explanation needed for Bones. No to cable news, neither of them were interested. They changed the Weather Channel immediately when the meteorologist promised more snow, groaning loudly at the thought. The Shield, a crime show, looked interesting, but Bones couldn't help herself, she had to correct the inaccuracies, some of which were downright laughable. Law and Order, Desperate Housewives, The Mentalist, they flipped channel after channel until they stumbled upon White Christmas.

"We used to watch this every Christmas." Love, pain, loss, reunion, so many emotions played across her expression there was no way to label it as one or another. It was complicated, just like her relationship with her family.

"Us too." He interjected, saving her from drowning in a sea of memories. "Pops, you know that's my grandpa, and my grandma, they loved Bing Crosby. I grew up listening to his music on their old record player, I have it, at my place, all those old records and the player. Pops would grab my grandma by the hand and pull her out of the kitchen to dance with him, not like we dance, you know, real dancing." Booth didn't talk about his childhood much and she sat indian style on the bed next to him entranced.

The movie played and they settled, turning down the lights, relaxing, they let years of friendship take over. Concentrating on the movie, they didn't really notice that they were scooting closer, leaning into one another, touching, until he felt her head come to rest on his shoulder. It felt good, natural, and he smiled softly into the dark room.

"The character, Judy, Betty's sister, is like Angela," she observed, chuckling soft and low, "always trying to push us together."

"Yeah?" He always suspected as much, Angela was a meddler, she meddled. His fingers played with hers, fidgeting until he gathered her whole hand up, taking it possessively in his own. "I can see that."

"Yes." She laughed again. "In fact, she once told me that you were my FBI knight in shining body armor." His chest puffed up a little and she could feel his smile, even though she couldn't see it from where her head still lay on his shoulder.

"And what did you think...about that?"

"Me?"

"Yeah." Her nervous laughter captured him.

"It was a long time ago, Booth." Pulling her head up she spun around to face him, so she could look at him. "I don't remember." He only nodded, accepting her answer. "And, regardless, my thoughts would be different today than they would have been two, almost three, years ago...when she said it." He gave her another nod and she watched as he sucked in a deep, sharp breath. She knew he wanted more, deserved more, but wrestled with the strong, independent woman within who didn't want to need anyone.

But, he saved her, in more than one way, multiple times.

"When you called me, Christmas Eve, with that tree. And before that, when you helped me work out Christmas for my family, the logistics, the physical aspects, the...the...emotional support you gave me, the encouragement, your willingness...to...to…"

Scooting forward, he moved so they were close, then reached up brushing her soft curls behind her shoulder. The back of his hand fell along her neck, his fingers lingering. "Always," he whispered, and she knew he was telling the truth.

Despite all her reasons not to trust, she trusted him.

This time they didn't need an excuse to act on that spark. His fingers flexed, diving into the her dark auburn hair and he pulled her into a long, open kiss. One became two, then three, four and she lost count, her hands moving along his strong shoulders and the sharp planes of his chest. The drive to connect irresistibly strong, pulled at them, moving them closer and closer.

Lost in the feel of him, his body pressed against hers in this new and powerful way, she rose up on her knees, moving to straddle his lap. Welcoming her, his hands spread, settling low on her hips, drawing a deep guttural moan of pleasure from her lips. She nipped at his lip, pulling away, traveling kiss by kiss along his jaw, down his neck as her hands gathered the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

There was a moment there, as she relished the feel of his bare skin, laying soft open kisses along his shoulder, that he panicked. Knowing with such clarity that this was it for him, she was it. Fearing that it wouldn't be for her raged, coursing through him, forcing him to pull back momentarily.

"I...I...I have to know, I have to know I'm going to be it for you, Temperance." Her wild eyes greeted him, filled with every experience that built her high and mighty walls. "I can't...I can't share you."

Pulling him back in for another needy kiss, she answered against his lips. "You're it. You're everything."

Crashing together, their tongues tangled and bodies intertwined, frantically pressing to feel more, giving and taking every pleasure offered. Hearts pounding away, they tugged and pulled until they were both striped bare. Everything stopped. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, short quick breaths, her pulse jumping, all for him, and when his lips fell on her again his movements were slow and purposeful.

Speaking his love softly, he reverently worshiped her, every touch and kiss an adoration. Unlike anything she'd experienced with any man, she felt this. It was raw and honest. Such a careful lover, so attuned to her body, her wants and needs, as he followed every line, claimed every curve of her. And while her hands explored his strength, every muscled plane and lean sinew, her lips kissed away the pain of scars, seen and unseen, all of which played a part in the making of this incredible man. Her body cradled his, wrapping protectively around him, encouraging him to join her as she rocked against him. When he was ready, he slid into her, connecting them, making them one, if only for a short time.

Their eyes locked, her's begging him to see what she felt for him, this man, her partner and friend, her protector, her sentinel. She needed him to know it all, everything she couldn't speak because, as articulate as she was, she couldn't find words for this, something so deep and powerful, so abiding. She didn't need to, he saw it, all of it, her whole soul laid bare for him.

"I know." Daisy. Daffodil. Jupiter. "You don't have to say it, I know." He whispered against ear as he started to move, slow at first, then faster, harder, as they fought for that miracle, that oneness that breaks all laws. They found it, falling together into the beautiful abyss of senses and emotions and shared history.

They didn't move at first, laying there clinging to one another, basking in the rush, afraid this newfound connection would slip through their fingers if they didn't hold onto it. Breathing, their bodies slowed and the world came back into focus. The pop and crackle of a hot fire, the instrumental score of White Christmas as the credits rolled, the feel of soft sheets and blankets as Booth pulled them up around her. Reaching over, Booth turned off the television and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

They slept.

Somewhere in the dark of the night he woke up to an empty bed, rolling over to find her silhouette standing by the window, wearing only his t-shirt, looking out at the falling snow. Letting out a heavy sigh he rolled over and dragged himself out of bed quietly. A couple steps and he was standing behind her. He let his hand slide along the curve of her upper thigh and hip, pleased when a she leaned back into him. Tucking his chin in along her graceful neck, her looked out over her shoulder at the view from their window. Nothing beneath them was recognizable, everything covered in a thick layer of snow giving it a soft, smooth look. It was still falling, there was no way they were leaving anytime soon.

"I'm sorry, Bones, I know you need to get back to the lab." Turning in his arms she looked up at him, then pulled away only to grab his hand and tug, leading him back to bed.

"Let it snow."

ooooo0ooooo

A/N: Please review, it would be the best present ever!


End file.
